


Never let me go

by artemiswings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Sex, Figure skating nonsense, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Grand Prix Final, Top Katsuki Yuuri, some light teasing/begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswings/pseuds/artemiswings
Summary: He looked so perfect, bathed in gentle lamplight, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and a brilliant flush high on his cheeks. His expression was so soft, so open.A well of emotion rose up in Yuuri’s chest. He would never get used to this, being wanted.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s been ages since I did any sort of creative writing. Please forgive my excessive use of commas. And let me know what you think??? <3

It was well past midnight but Barcelona was still abuzz with activity. The city truly came alive after sundown, even in the winter months. And the Grand Prix Final was over. 

Months of training come full circle; sweat, tears, hundreds of hours on and off the the ice, nursing bruises and strains. And there may have been a few small-scale emotional breakdowns along the way. After all of that, Yuuri was now the second best figure skater in the _entire_ world. 

Yuuri had always been competitive, even if his anxiety kept it from showing most of the time. Now, more than ever, the desire to win - to be top ranked in the world with the gold medal to prove it - burned in him. Instead of the feelings of failure that usually accompanied a let down, like second place, he felt determined, inspired even. 

After all the teasing (and adamantly refusing to kiss his silver medal), once they were alone in the locker room, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug and told him how proud he was. It took everything in Yuuri to keep from crying. Exactly a year ago, Yuuri was dejectedly walking away from the Grand Prix, from skating, in quite possibly the worst headspace he’d ever been in. 

And now, he was in the arms of Viktor Nikiforov, living legend and by some miracle, his boyfriend (or fiancé, he supposed. Though they hadn’t said it in so many words quite yet). And he was proud of Yuuri. Nothing in the world felt better. 

Yuuri was still riding high after the exhibition skate. Although Viktor had been skating with him for months in Hasetsu, today they skated a duet in front of thousands of people. 

When he first laid eyes upon Viktor, in his glimmering magenta costume with his gold bladed skates, a perfect match to the golden ring on his right hand, he thought he might die on the spot. Yuuri changed his mind. Sharing the ice with Viktor, hand in hand, their gaze never straying from each other’s face, was the greatest feeling in the world. 

This year, Yuuri managed to keep all his clothes on at the banquet. He kept his champagne consumption to a reasonable 3 glasses. It was just enough to feel a rush when Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and whispered in his ear, in plain view of absolutely everyone. He hoped Pichit hadn’t injured himself diving across a table to take a picture. 

They sat across from each other now, almost entirely clothed, shirts half-open, ties and coats thrown on the other bed. His glasses were safely stowed in a case on the nightstand. Yuuri raked his fingers through Viktor’s soft silver hair as they kissed softly and unhurriedly. 

“Yuuri-” Viktor placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth before continuing, “I don’t _want_ to go to sleep. Then today will be over and we have to leave.” 

Everything was changing. Viktor was coming back. He had to return to Russia. He needed to be back on the ice with his coach as soon as possible to prepare for Nationals, which were only a few precious weeks away. They couldn’t train for the rest of the season in Hasetsu. 

Yesterday, Viktor’s return and Yuuri’s choice to keep skating seemed like the best decision of their lives. However, working out the logistics of moving to another continent in the middle of the season to live with your coach/boyfriend/fellow competitor were enough to give Yuuri a migraine. It was going to be a very long couple months. 

“Me neither,” Yuuri agreed as his hands stilled. He gently held Viktor’s face before kissing him again.

“Yakov is already giving me hell. He sent me a training schedule and wants programs by the end of the week.” Viktor explained. Whine as he may, Yuuri knew how excited he was. He heard them at the banquet discussing choreography and music selection and whether or not to reuse old programs. He could see how enthusiastic Viktor was.

It was exceptionally common for skaters to use the same programs for a couple seasons or revive old ones down the road. Viktor, being quite possibly the most stubborn and fickle man in the world, rarely did so. 

“I’d almost forgotten what it was like to be at the receiving end of his wrath. I only get A few days in Hasetsu before I have to leave again.” Yuuri’s heart clenched a little in his chest thinking about Viktor moving out of Yu-topia. “I’m never mean to you, right?” Viktor was using that petulant voice when he wanted to get a rise out of Yuuri. 

“Well, not exactly.” Yuuri stifled a laugh. Viktor could be a little _too_ honest at times. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, mocking offense. His hands slid off Yuuri’s neck and came to rest in his chest, over his heart. “How could you? I distinctly recall you asking me to never hold back.” 

Yuuri laughed quietly again. “I did. But I’m pretty sure Yakov only yells at you because you never listen to him.” 

“You never listen to me either!” Viktor now poked him in the chest and leaned in close to his face, blue eyes glittering in the dim light. “You can be very rebellious sometimes.” 

Yuuri placed a chaste peck on Viktor’s lips. “You know full well he’s only being hard on you because he wants what’s best for you.” 

Viktor sighed deeply and leaned his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, hands still placed over his heart. “I know.” He was quieter than before. “That’s what I want for you too, always.” 

Yuuri held him in his arms. And Viktor continued, “I’m _so_ happy, Yuuri. Unfathomably happy. We get to compete together and train together for another season. But-" he put a kiss on the side of Yuuri’s neck, making him shiver. “Everything is changing and it’s a little... it’s a lot at once.” 

“I know.” Yuuri very rarely saw this side of Viktor. Normally, he was all smiles and bravado and confidence. Untouchable. But he was only human. Sometimes, even he needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. “Even wonderful things, changes for the better, can be scary. But it’s going to be fine. You’ll be amazing at Nationals in a few weeks. And then you can kick Yurio’s ass again at Europeans. Then we can skate together at Worlds. Then the season will be over and I’ll be with you full time in Russia before you know it.” 

Viktor nodded, his body relaxing into Yuuri’s arms. There were a lot of steps they had to take in order to get there, but even if they had to take them independently for a while, they’d meet each other in the middle once it was all over. 

“I do like the sound of that. You’re going to bring home a beautiful gold medal from Nationals for me, right?” 

“Of course I will,” Yuuri promised. He knew he could. 

“ _Aaaand_ Four Continents?” Viktor picked his head up. As Yuuri represented Japan, he was ineligible to participate in the European Championships with Viktor. Instead skaters from the Americas and Asia and beyond competed in Four Continents. He hoped Viktor would be there with him. And in turn, maybe he could go to Europeans to support Viktor. 

“You know, you are very demanding,” Yuuri said wryly. 

“That’s only because I know how capable you are,” Viktor told him without a hint of doubt. 

They kissed again for the easily the several hundredth time that night.

In a rare moment of humility, Victor said to him, “I know I can be difficult sometimes." He pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and gazed into his eyes fondly. “Thank you for loving me anyway.” 

Yuuri’s heart felt like it was overflowing. “I do,” he agreed. Somehow, he loved him more everyday, if such a thing was possible. Even when they were both moody or Viktor was nitpicking or Yuuri felt like he was drowning in his own self-doubt. He still loved him and knew he always would. 

“Could you remind me, just a little?” Viktor asked hopefully, perking up a bit. 

Yuuri never could say no to him. He started by kissing Viktor’s cheek. “ _Viktoru, daisuki da yo._ ” Then the other cheek. “ _Daisuki._ ” A tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. “ _Daisuki._ ” He placed another gingerly on his forehead. “ _Daisuki._ ” 

Viktor was greatly pleased by this and threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck, nuzzling his face against his skin, inhaling his scent. 

Yuuri sat back, ever so gently tilted Viktor’s chin up and kissed him deeply, cradling the side of his face in one hand. He sighed into Yuuri’s mouth as their lips parted. Yuuri felt Viktor’s tongue tease against his bottom lip then slide sweetly into his mouth. He still tasted pleasantly like champagne. 

Eventually, they tumbled backwards, Yuuri’s head sinking into a pile of plush pillows. Viktor hovered over him, comfortably nestled between his legs, not daring to stop kissing him. 

Yuuri slid Viktor’s dress shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the adjacent bed. His undershirt followed after (Yuuri still felt a little embarrassed about the time he broke a lamp throwing Viktor’s $600 Armani dress pants across the room.) 

Viktor then unbuttoned the lower half of Yuuri’s shirt and slid his hands up his undershirt against his bare skin. Yuuri shuttered at his touch and placed his hands on the nape of Viktor’s neck, bringing him down for a messy kiss with their mouths open. 

After removing Yuuri’s shirt, Viktor dragged his tongue down along the underside of Yuuri’s jaw, grazing over his throat and neck. He marked the delicate skin with his teeth - they didn’t have to wear costumes again for a while. He could mark Yuuri however he wanted. 

Yuuri responded with a quiet moan and hooked his right knee around Viktor’s waist, their hips grinding together. Viktor audibly gasped from the friction. 

Obviously satisfied by his response, Yuuri’s hands skirted over Viktor’s chest, looped around his torso and settled on his ass, pulling him into the desired spot. Their chests and hips were now pressed flush together. Viktor hissed out a curse in Russian when Yuuri rolled his hips. His mouth returned to Yuuri’s, their tongues sliding together as they settled into a languid rhythm, still clothed from the waist down. 

It was _just_ enough to be tortuous. Yuuri could feel how much Viktor wanted it, he could feel his growing arousal through his dress pants grinding next to his own. When Viktor ground down more insistently, quicker, Yuuri stilled. 

“There’s no rush.” He looked into Viktor’s eyes, trying not to sound too pleased. In response, he received an aggrieved huff. 

“But _Yuuu-ri._ ” Yuuri had to suppress a shiver of pleasure. Only Viktor could make his name sound like an obscenity. 

Between the heightened emotions of the past few days and the lingering traces of alcohol in his blood, Yuuri was a little tempted to just throw Viktor over and get on with it. But there was something so incredibly satisfying about turning the tables on him, taking him apart slowly. 

Viktor was all too eager to flirt with Yuuri in front of other people, to tease him, and touch him, make him blush furiously. It was only fair really. 

Yuuri held onto Viktor’s hips and reversed their positions on the bed. Yuuri was now on all fours above him. Viktor giggled with delight, approving of the change of scenery. Yuuri could see the outline of Viktor’s erection pressing against his pants, matching his own surely, but he didn’t return to grinding against him. Instead, Yuuri ducked his head to kiss Viktor’s neck, feathering his lips across his collarbone and shoulders. Viktor hummed in approval when Yuuri sucked his neck, leaving behind a reddened mark. 

He then dragged his lips down Viktor’s chest taking his time to leave kisses upon every inch of his skin, then down his abdomen. Yuuri kissed the little dips in Viktor’s hips whilst massaging up the length of his muscled thighs. Viktor raked his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, wanting his touch desperately, willing his hands to move higher. 

Yuuri placed a searing kiss against Viktor’s lower stomach right above the waistband of his pants before undoing the button and sliding the zipper open. _Finally,_ Viktor thought to himself. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s hot breath on him. Only the thin fabric of his briefs between him and Yuuri. His mouth and tongue and pretty soft lips.

Yuuri paused for a moment, millimeters away from where Viktor clearly wanted him. Feeling emboldened, he pulled his head away and sat back on his heels. 

He took a moment to admire the view. Viktor’s hair was a mess, clinging to his forehead, wet, red marks trailed down the length of his body, his pants undone and slipping down his hips ever so slightly. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said as sternly as he could, sounding far more desperate than commanding. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Of course not.” Yuuri bit his lip. _Liar_. “What is it that you want, _Vitya_?” 

The way Yuuri toyed with his name made Viktor twitch. Yuuri’s hands were on his upper thighs, wandering, fingers tracing patterns. Why did he always insist on wearing such tight underwear, Viktor silently cursed himself. He watched Yuuri move closer, lingering but refusing to touch.

“I want you.” Yuuri’s fingertips skirted under the waistband of his pants, taunting him. The tiny bit of contact felt like fire on his skin. “ _P_ _lease_ , Yuuri.” 

Yuuri placed another kiss on Viktor’s lower stomach. "Please?" 

"I need your-" Yuuri's eyes flicked up to watch his face as he placed a kiss against Viktor through his briefs. He gasped, " _God- Please,_ your mouth. _"_

“Well, since you asked nicely.” 

Yuuri helped Viktor shimmy his pants down his legs and tossed them unceremoniously aside. Viktor bit his lip hard when his cock was finally exposed to the cool air. Yuuri then settled himself between Viktor’s thighs, one of his knees thrown over his shoulder.

When he finally took Viktor in his mouth, his head fell back, Yuuri’s name falling from his lips. Yuuri slowly bobbed his head, careful not to go too far, too quickly. He lavished Viktor’s entire length before coming back up and swirling his tongue around the tip. He loved how Viktor squirmed under him, his fingers winding in the sheets.

Yuuri was still in awe of how pliant Viktor was at his touch, so willing to trust him. Yuuri was, admittedly, still somewhat new to this but he never felt out of his depth or judged. On the contrary, Viktor treated his every glance and every kiss like a gift. And Yuuri was more than a little thrilled that Viktor, who was always affable and charming in front of the cameras, fell to pieces so easily under him.

“Yuuri- I’m- _Fuck._ ” Viktor searched for Yuuri’s hand and he laced their fingers together. When he felt the gold ring on Yuuri’s finger he squeezed tighter. It hadn’t taken all that long but he was so close. Yuuri took his sweet time but god, his mouth was so hot and he used his tongue just right. He met Yuuri’s gaze, as if to ask for permission. Yuuri squeezed his hand back.

Yuuri felt Viktor’s heel dig in between his shoulders as he came in his mouth. All the tension that had been in Viktor’s body melted away. 

Afterwards, Yuuri used his free hand to wipe his mouth, the taste of Viktor lingering on his tongue. Yuuri kissed the inside of Viktor’s thigh before coming up to rest on his side next to him. Viktor held both of Yuuri’s hands to his chest and kissed him fully and deeply. He could feel Viktor's fluttering heart under his hands. 

They laid in bed for a while yet, kissing long and hard. Yuuri finally shed the remainder of his clothes somewhere along the way. 

If he wasn’t fully aroused before, he was after Viktor took him in his hand and worked him slowly. It wasn’t enough to push him over the edge but it was enough to be sweet and agonizing. Viktor teased him with biting kisses against his neck and chest. 

When Yuuri just about couldn’t take it anymore, Viktor leaned into the crook of his neck. He whispered, words hot and breathy in Yuuri’s ear, “Make love to me, my Yuuri?” 

Yuuri inhaled a sharp breath. Just the suggestion was enough to make him ache. “Anything you want." 

They ended up with Yuuri against the headboard and Viktor straddling him. Yuuri fished the lubricant out of the bedside drawer from a few nights ago. 

It was near unbearable to have Viktor in his lap fucking himself on his fingers, letting out muffled cries, while not touching him at all. A taste of revenge Yuuri supposed, though this was by far the most tolerable sort of vengeance. 

Afterwards, Viktor put his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and lowered himself tentatively. It took several long seconds before he took all of Yuuri inside. The entire time Yuuri’s fingers dug into his hips. The slick heat was almost overwhelming but he didn’t want to rush or take a single second for granted.

They sighed at the same time when Viktor began to move his hips in earnest. Viktor’s forehead was pressed against Yuuri’s once again, their gaze locked on each other as he set an intoxicating rhythm. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning against Viktor’s neck as he moved. 

“You were- God, Yuuri- you were so perfect today." Victor ran his tongue over Yuuri’s mouth. “You’re always-” his lip quivered when he sunk all the way down again. “You’re always so divine on the ice. Sometimes, I can’t believe I get to be yours.” 

“Viktor, I-” He couldn’t find the words to describe just how much he wanted him, all of him, always. It's all he'd ever wanted. He put a hand on the side of Viktor’s face. He could stare at him like this, breathless and undone, forever. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Viktor had been told dozens upon dozens of times, hundreds of times even, how good-looking he was. People loved to compliment his elegant and revolutionary skating. They told him he was pretty, he was perfect. It was flattering but ultimately meaningless. Sure, he might be vain (and definitely spent far too much on skincare) but he knew none of the people who heaped such praise upon him truly cared. When Yuuri said he was beautiful, it was different. Yuuri said it with such bare honesty that he actually believed him. 

Viktor closed his eyes and put his hand over Yuuri’s, holding it against his face, the tenderness of Yuuri’s touch seeping into his skin. _His_ Yuuri. The gentle, lovely Yuuri who used to flee at his touch, who used to slam up an impenetrable wall anytime Viktor tried to inch closer to his heart. But now Yuuri loved him freely. 

After kissing him, Yuuri held Viktor tightly in his arms and rolled him over, Viktor’s back now pressed to the mattress. Viktor’s eyes glimmered with want and anticipation. The warmth of Yuuri’s touch was still burning on his skin.

Viktor’s back arched and his head fell back as Yuuri's cock pressed into him. His legs were tightly wound around Yuuri’s waist, heels pressing into the small of his back, drawing him closer. Yuuri could barely contain his own deep groan as he began to thrust harder and more desperately. 

“ _Please, Yuuri.”_ Viktor wound his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, tugging just hard enough to make his skin tingle. “ _Please,_ _please-_ ” _Never let me go,_ he prayed.

Yuuri wanted to draw this out forever. He never wanted it to end. This was quite possibly the last night they had to themselves for weeks. And Viktor’s pleading was almost enough to make him come right then. Yuuri centered himself, clenching his eyes shut for just a second, before wrapping a hand around Viktor’s cock, working him with a closed fist.

The only word tumbling from Viktor’s mouth was Yuuri’s name as he came hard, warmth spilling into Yuuri’s hand. 

Although struggling to take a breath, Viktor tugged Yuuri’s hair again. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Yuuri stared back at his face, his eyes wide and dark. Their mouths pressed together when Yuuri came inside him, his arms and legs shaking slightly. 

They remained unmoving for several minutes. Catching their breath, coming down slowly. 

When they broke apart, Yuuri leaned back a little to brush Viktor’s hair from his face. He looked so perfect, bathed in gentle lamplight, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and a brilliant flush high on his cheeks. His expression was so soft, so open. 

A well of emotion rose up in Yuuri’s chest. He would never get used to this, being wanted. 

Viktor brought a hand to Yuuri’s face now, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. “What is it, my Yuuri?” 

“I just…” Yuuri turned his face to gently kiss Viktor’s palm and then the ring on his finger. “I really do love you.” 

Yuuri didn’t often say it in English. Ironically enough, it wasn’t common to express love with words in Japanese. He heard his own parents say it maybe once or twice in his entire life. But in a way it felt safer to him. Saying it in the one language they shared felt a lot more real. 

Viktor beamed and brushed his nose against Yuuri’s. “And I love you,” he said, his voice laden with affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure we all know that but just in case:  
>  _Daisuki_ = I love you, in Japanese. 
> 
> The _da + yo_ particle at the end is to emphasize that you’re telling someone something. Sort of like “hey, just so you know, I love you.”


End file.
